


Zimbits May Update: Downtown

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Series: Zimbits Updates [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: Bitty loves to sing. Jack doesn't.





	Zimbits May Update: Downtown

**Author's Note:**

> I just found out the comic was about to update in an hour or so...

Of course, Bitty is singing in the showers again.

 _When you’re alone and life is making you lonely_  
_You can always go_  
_Downtown_  
_When you’ve got worries, all the noise and the hurry_  
_Seems to help, I know_  
_Downtown_

“It’s your boyfriend,” Dex says to Jack, who is waiting for Bitty to get ready. Jack’s at Samwell, and they’re going out on a date. Jack’s already dressed, but Bitty takes his time. “You must’ve heard him sing more that any of us, and we live with the guy.”

“You have no idea, Dex,” Jack smiles fondly. He loves it when Bitty sings. It’s either cheerful or heartwrenching, but it moves Jack either way.

“Jack, do you sing as well?” Chowder asks.

Holster laughs. “Jack? Singing?” Ransom nods, looking amused as well.

But Jack has a plan.

He waits for Bitty to get the the chorus.

_Downtown_  
_Where all the lights are bright_  
_Downtown_  
_Waiting for you tonight_  
_Downtown_  
_ou’re gonna be all right now_

Before Bitty has the chance to continue, Jack screams from the top of his lungs: 

 _Downtown_  
_Downtown_  
_Downtown_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-a-oh Downtown_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-a-oh Ba-dap-baw Downtown_

It’s awful and Tango even sticks his fingers in his ears, but Jack is “singing”. After a while, Bitty stops.

“Jack!” they hear him shout from the bathroom, “No worries, I’m almost done. No need to rush.”

Jack sits back, satisfied. And Bitty’s right. It takes him less than ten minutes to get downstairs, all dressed up. 

“Now, Bits, let’s go downtown,” Jack says happily as they make their way to the front door. Date night can begin.


End file.
